staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 9 (Commander in Chief, ep. 9 The Mom Who Came to Dinner); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:40 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Wisława Szymborska 24'; film dokumentalny 09:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wróżka, odc. 11 (The Foruneteller); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 09:20 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:50 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Jest późno, odc. 1 (It’s late); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1783; teleturniej muzyczny 11:10 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 5/21 - "Rudy", miód i krzyże - txt str.777; serial TVP 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Na plińce do Rydzewa 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 58; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Śmiechu warte - odc. 634; program rozrywkowy 13:40 Trzy dni (Three Days) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 15:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 1/13 - Obcy - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti (studio) 16:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti (I seria) 17:05 Teleexpress - txt str.777 (w przerwie skoków narciarskich) 17:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti (II seria) 18:15 Klan - odc. 1638 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krystyna Sienkiewicz 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Rewolwerowiec Miki, odc. 43 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Szybcy i wściekli (The Fast and the Furious) - txt str.777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001) 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Zimny pot (Sweat) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2002) 24:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Żądza krwi III - Odkupienie, odc. 1 (Wire on the Blood III ep.1, Redemption) 85'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:55 Ostre cięcia (The Ax/ Le Couperet) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2005) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 3/7 My, mężczyźni; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Porozstawiało nas życie po kątach" Anna Freilich - Zając 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 644; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 229 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 230 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 Ceny umowne - txt str.777; serial TVP 10:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak się nie ubierać (seria VI) - Nastoletnie matki - odc. 3 (What not to wear) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO 11:30 Tańcząca z Gruzją; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Szampon (Shampoo) 105'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1975) 13:45 Hit Generator Mix - prezentacje - 4 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1606 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1024 Wszystko jest możliwe; telenowela TVP 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - making off 15:30 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby? Extrasy! ; program rozrywkowy 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (1); program satyryczny 16:55 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Turyn 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog ; reality show 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Oblicza miłości według Tomka Jachimka ; program kabaretowy 21:15 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne 22:05 HIT GENERATOR - finał; widowisko muzyczne 22:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Przerażenie (Panic) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Sekcja Alfa (Supreme sanction) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:30 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:58 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:12 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:29 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 00:56 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:23 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 03:10 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 03:32 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 03:45 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:28 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:52 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 06:16 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Postawione na głowie 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Reportaż 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:58 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:12 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 18:55 Na dwa głosy 19:35 Rejs roku 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:00 Znaki 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:29 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 00:56 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:23 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 03:10 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 03:32 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 03:45 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:28 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:52 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 06:16 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy 08:05 Farmer 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:58 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:12 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Reportaż kulturalny 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Śladami zbrodni 18:30 Cyberpodwórko 18:45 Moje "M" 19:00 Jazz nocą 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Fonograf 22:20 Zapiski łazęgi 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:29 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 00:56 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:23 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 03:10 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 03:32 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 03:45 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:28 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:52 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 06:16 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 3, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 25, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 11, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Książę - komedia obyczajowa, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 1999 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 53, Polska 2008 10:45 Małpiszon - komedia fantasy, USA 2001 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 137, serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 148, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 1, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Wszystko dla Ciebie - odc. 242, Polska 2006 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 23:00 Klient - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 1:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1095-1098, Polska 2009 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! Polska 2009 14:25 "Kochaj i tańcz" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Brzydula - odc. 96-100, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Pierścionek zaręczynowy - odc. 106, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni 8 (89) 21:40 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 0:15 Synowie mafii - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 2:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Telesklep - magazyn 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:15 Plebania - odc. 1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1241; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Serdeczność; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 34 - O tym jak popadliśmy w uzależnienie (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 34 - Jak jsme se stali zavislaky); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 XXXIII Bieg Piastów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Uśmiechnij się - recital Stanisławy Celińskiej cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Himba - życie bez wody; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 999* - Kłopoty Biernackiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wielkopolski ser smażony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Helmut Skowronek (Bielefeld - Niemcy; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 XXXIII Bieg Piastów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (61); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:20 XXXIII Bieg Piastów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 355 Inne dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 XXXIII Bieg Piastów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 10 Błyska się na gorsze czasy (Dobra Ctvert odc. 10 Blyskani na horsi casy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Studio Polonia - "Daleko od szosy" (Sławomira Łozińska); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Byłyśmy pestkami 52'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 629; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 26 - Pożar w Parlamencie ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. "Pin - pon Pin - Pon""); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 12* Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kino Mistrzów - Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie 173'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Joanna Jędryka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Sławomir Lindner, Aleksander Fogiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Benoit, Barbara Krafftówna, Pola Raksa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 300 % normy - odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 629; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 26 - Pożar w Parlamencie ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. "Pin - pon Pin - Pon""); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 12* Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 999* - Kłopoty Biernackiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kino Mistrzów - Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie 173'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Joanna Jędryka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Sławomir Lindner, Aleksander Fogiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Benoit, Barbara Krafftówna, Pola Raksa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Chleba naszego powszedniego"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Chleba naszego powszedniego 50'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Małgorzata Pritulak, Kazimierz Krzaczkowski, Janusz Bukowski, Jan Himilsbah; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Andrzej Panufnik - Koncert fortepianowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2/15 - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Rytmy serca - Reggae - Muzyka Jamajki (Beats of the heart - Roots Rock Reggae); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Muzyczne pejzaże - Motema Africa (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Afrykańskie ABC (ABC Africa) 83'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2001); reż.:Abbas Kiarostami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Klasyka filmowa - 15.10 do Yumy (3:10 to Yuma) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1957); reż.:Delmer Daves; wyk.:Glenn Ford, Van Heflin, Felicia Farr, Henry Jones; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Zarządzenie przeciwko fanatykom (Massnahmen gegen Fanatiker (Precautions Against Fanatics)) 11'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Nikt nie chce się ze mną bawić (Mit mir will keiner spielen) 13'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Czytelnia odc. 92; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 22; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Skarby Filmoteki - Maraton 12'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Bernstein; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Hokej 11'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Olimpiada 17'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Dwubój klasyczny 11'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Skarby Filmoteki - Fechmistrz 11'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Śpiewa Zdzisława Donat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Czy uniwersytety są oazą wolności? /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Słowa i twarze - Obłoki Marii Janion; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Spotkania - Czy uniwersytety są oazą wolności? /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Ogrodnicy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Spotkanie z Barbarą Krafftówną; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Miks; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Alina Janowska, Kalina Jędrusik, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Jan Kobuszewski, Marian Kociniak, Zdzisław Leśniak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Wojciech Pokora, Wojciech Siemion; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Gwiazdy i winogrona. Piosenki Mikisa Theodorakisa; widowisko muzyczne; reż.:Olga Lipińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Z - boczona historia kina - odc. 1 (The Pervert's Guide to Cinema) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Austria (2006); reż.:Sophie Fiennes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Jazz-Club Kultura - Jazz Made in Chicago - Roscoe Mitchell Quartet; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Gniazdo bestii (Baixio das Bestas/Bog of Beasts) 80'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); reż.:Cláudio Assis; wyk.:Caio Blat, Conceiçao Camaroti, Marcelia Cartaxo, China .; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 Kino nocne - Noc na Ziemi (Night On Earth) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Francja, Japonia (1991); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Vinona Rider, Roberto Benigni, Rosie Perez; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Wire Frame (Wire Frame) 47'; film baletowy kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Oany Suteu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Najmądrzejsza ksiega świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Cny język Polaków - Biblia jako źródło-zaczęło się ponad dwa tysiące lat temu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowców droga do chwały; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 9/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Śladami Ogniem i Mieczem; program dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Balcerzak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Dzieje Polaków - Pokolenie Niepodległści 1920; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Musieli zwyciężyć; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Dwa oblicza jednego rodu; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Białe niebo Afryki; reportaż; reż.:Izabela Klementowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tajemnice historii - Wielcy duchem - Nelson Mandela (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Tom Ivy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Historia i film - Giovanni Falcone odc. 1/2 (Giovanni Falcone - the judge); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Andrea Antonio Frazzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Historia i film - Giovanni Falcone 1/2 - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 10/2009; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Giovanni Falcone odc. 1/2 (Giovanni Falcone - the judge); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Andrea Antonio Frazzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Historia i film - Giovanni Falcone 1/2 - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 10 Spotkania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Narodowe siły zbrojne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 2 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: TKH Tychy - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 10:35 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Juventus; STEREO 13:15 Ze sportowego archiwum - Mike Tyson; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Turyn; STEREO 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turów Zgorzelec - Victoria Wałbrzych; STEREO 20:25 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti; STEREO 22:10 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 MŚ short track - Wiedeń (dz. II); STEREO 00:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce Polska -Dania; STEREO 19:40 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 HIT GENERATOR - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Glina - odc. 18; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku